


Fear Makes Everything Clear

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bingo one shot, M/M, MONSTAXFicBingo2020, One Shot, Romance, Showki, breakup and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo find themselves broken up one day after a fight. Neglecting their relationship caused their downfall and Kihyun just wants to heal. But he can’t stop thinking about Hyunwoo and Minhyuk decides his two friends just need a little push to heal.(Bingo AU prompt Breakup/makeup)One shot.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: MONSTA X Fic Bingo





	Fear Makes Everything Clear

If you told Kihyun that Hyunwoo and him would break up he’d have laughed. 

Turns out they would. Due to Hyunwoo struggling to convey his emotions and Kihyun being far too good at it that they ended up in a vicious fight. To be fair it was both their fault honestly. They’d been so swamped with working at their respective jobs they’d neglected their relationship. 

But hurt feelings can dominate any conversation.

Now Kihyun found himself without a boyfriend, no not a boyfriend his entire world honestly, and he drifted throughout the day feeling most at sea. But he was also frustrated. Hyunwoo was his rock but he had just let him leave. Okay sure they’d both said some mean things but Hyunwoo was always the calmer one. He always soothed Kihyun. Why had he just stood there? Kihyun sighed loudly and rubbed at his eyes. No use thinking about it now. He continued sorting through photographs he’d taken and was picking which to frame. Minhyuk had asked to eat dinner together and he knew if he took too long the other man would barge in to his small studio. The white haired male had been extra clingy since Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s breakup as if knowing Kihyun needed someone to comfort him. He also must know Kihyun would never ask for comfort. 

He had finished putting things away when loud, cheerful singing reaches his ears as Minhyuk appeared in front of his desk. The white haired male grinned at him as Kihyun rolled his eyes, “I’m done I’m done.” He said to the other as they both left the building together. “You work too much Ki, you got to relax to heal.” Minhyuk remarked as they walked side by side. Kihyun snorted derisively at Minhyuk, “I’m fine.” He replied with a challenging look only for Minhyuk to laugh. “Remember last weekend you were sitting on the kitchen floor singing sad songs while drunk?” He shot back and Kihyun gritted his teeth. Admittedly he had been a little sad that night. He had found some old photos of Hyunwoo and it had triggered emotions. But he was fine now! Minhyuk smiled at him in amusement as Kihyun remained silent. 

—————————————————————

“Hey we’re going to this corn maze Saturday” Minhyuk gobbled a sandwich while speaking, “You’re going with us.” He finished matter of factly. Kihyun sighed and shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. “Why would I want to do that?” He asked in slight annoyance as he considered the idea. He loved going to haunted houses or haunted corn mazes. If he knew which Minhyuk was thinking of then technically he’d love to go. But sometimes Minhyuk planned things suspiciously. The energetic white haired male looked at Kihyun like he was an idiot. That look made Kihyun feel a little bit guilty. Minhyuk had been trying to get him out in the world again after the breakup. But Kihyun was stubborn. And in pain. He sighed finally before smiling at Minhyuk, “Sorry. I’ll go.” Minhyuk let out a happy squeal and hugged Kihyun who fake grimaced at the action. Maybe it would be fun? 

The thing is Kihyun never considered asking Minhyuk who would all be there. Because Minhyuk was his best friend and he looked out for Kihyun’s well being right? He failed to consider that Minhyuk knew how stubborn and emotional he could be so he’d happily take matters in to his own diabolical hands. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun spent the remainder of the week trying to bury himself in work. He barely checked his phone and replied to emails mostly. He just didn’t want to think. It used to be Hyunwoo and him would have a movie night on Friday. Allowing themselves to wind down and cuddle the stress of the week away. But now there was no cuddling and Kihyun could barely stand to sit in his silent apartment trying to watch a movie. Oftentimes he felt overwhelmed by loneliness. It was frustrating because it’s not like it was all his fault! He felt weak late at night when he’d pull his phone out and hover over Hyunwoo’s last text. He wanted to text him; talk to him, try to understand where they went wrong. But then his hurt feelings would roar up and he’d scoff before tossing his phone to the side. 

By the time the weekend rolled around Kihyun was exhausted. He dreaded the idea that he had agreed to go out in the evening. He’d have preferred to sleep or something. Once he was standing in his bathroom grooming did he realize how much he needed to be out. He hasn’t seen nor talked to Hyunwoo in two months. Every night the sadness crept in to his chest and suffocated him. Every morning he’d put on a brave face. Now he stood in front of his mirror brushing back his trim, black hair with an audible sigh. He had switched in to a simple t-shirt and skinny jean combination. Deciding he’d wear a light jacket in case he got too cold. He contemplated making before shrugging at his own reflection and leaving the bathroom. Minhyuk would be arriving soon and if he wore makeup the male would probably ask questions. Annoying questions. 

The loud knocking signaled his friend and Kihyun wasn’t surprised to see Jooheon there too. Minhyuk and Jooheon had recently started dating after a weird year of flirting. And was Kihyun jealous of their hand holding? Potentially. But he smiled nonetheless and teased his friends as they drove. “Hoseokkie and Wonnie are already there.” Jooheon said to Kihyun who was in the backseat. He raised an eyebrow at that, “Wait whose all going?” Kihyun asked as he narrowed his eyes at his friends. Jooheon looked guilty but Minhyuk simply rolled his eyes, “Our friends obviously.” His reply had Kihyun face palming. Honestly at this rate that could be anyone. He stared hard at Jooheon who was peering out the window like his life depended on it. Kihyun had a very bad feeling. 

After a thirty minute drive to some rural town they finally found the maze as the sun was setting. Jooheon looked like he wanted to leave but Minhyuk dragged him along as Kihyun very slowly followed. There were people milling about here and there as well as random far away shrieks reaching his ears. He rubbed his arms for a moment as Minhyuk bought them wristbands. “Why couldn’t we go to a movie?!” Jooheon whined loudly as Minhyuk patted him affectionately. Hoseok and Hyungwon had arrived holding hands grinning like idiots. Kihyun stared at them suspiciously as they kept glancing at him while they waited for their turn. “Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk yelled suddenly while waving and effectively freaking out Jooheon who jumped away with a yelp. Kihyun laughed at the spectacle before looking for their younger friend and his laugh died in his throat. 

Changkyun happily jogged up to them and following behind him at a leisurely pace was a brown haired familiar person. Hyunwoo. Kihyun felt his stomach drop and his chest constrict now that he was seeing Hyunwoo in person again. The taller male had on jeans and a pullover sweater. His round cheeks and plush lips were so familiar it hurt. Kihyun breathes in shakily while praying he was still smiling. He felt a hand brush his arm and he looked at Hoseok who gave him a comforting smile. He steeled his resolve and gave Hyunwoo a distant but polite smile. The taller male seemed just as shocked to see him and for a moment Kihyun saw hurt swimming in his eyes before he put on his familiar stoic expression. He nodded politely at Kihyun and everyone who seemed to be waiting for something. If Minhyuk was planning something he didn’t get much of a chance as a worker yelled for them to head in. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had been so distracted by seeing Hyunwoo that it took him a good five minutes to realize he couldn’t hear Jooheon whining anymore. He blinked at the dim light around him and clicked his flashlight on. Frozen in place he turned in a complete circle and groaned loudly. He was alone. Surrounded by cornstalks and scare actors lurking somewhere. He covered his face for a moment to remain calm and finally began retracing his steps. Well he hoped he was retracing them because he hadn’t been paying attention. “Min?” Kihyun called out. Far off somewhere to the right he heard a familiar shriek. Changkyun. He turned a corner in that direction and realized there was two options ahead. He paused looking between two different paths before heading down one that looked promising. “Jooheon?” Kihyun called out again. Ears listening to any far away shrieks or laughter. “Dammit Min this is all your fault.” He muttered in frustration. 

He paused again and pulled out his phone. Sending off text after text to his friends and they remained unanswered. He made a mental note to never do things with Minhyuk again. As he stood there contemplating murdering his best friend he heard rustling. He felt his heart start thundering and he finally looked over his shoulder. A very tall, very angry looking clown was standing a foot away from him. And Kihyun thinks he’s pretty brave but facing down such a hulking mass of nightmare was far too much for him alone. He screeched loudly and ran off straight ahead. Ears filled with his own thundering heartbeat at the sound of a cackling clown following on his heels. “No no no!” Kihyun yelled and ran down a different path. Yep he was definitely going to kill Minhyuk. 

Meanwhile the male in question had successfully separated Kihyun from the rest of them. Which meant phase one was complete. He gripped Jooheon’s hand in reassurance after the male was scared again for the fifteenth time in a row. Hyungwon and Hoseok were farther ahead peering in to the corn and scaring each other. “Hey where’s Kihyunnie?” Changkyun asked loudly and Minhyuk held back a grin. Feigning a look of worry he peered back at Hyunwoo and Changkyun, “I thought he was with you guys?” He questioned while chewing on his lip. Changkyun was frowning in confusion and Minhyuk saw Hyunwoo’s look of concern. “Maybe he got out?” Jooheon said helpfully and Minhyuk could kiss him. He would but later. “Or he’s scared out of his mind all alone.” Minhyuk had a worried look now as Hyunwoo frowned deeply at his remark. Changkyun opened his mouth to comment when a loud screech was heard nearby. They all jumped at that. “That sounded like-“ Jooheon had been saying right as Hyunwoo ran by them yelling “ KIHYUN!”.

Of course Kihyun didn’t get to relish in their worry as he was running from a terrifying clown man who didn’t want to give up. He turned another corner and could have swore he heard his name. He slowed down momentarily and furrowed his brow was he strained to hear the voice again. “Hyunwoo?” He questioned quietly while looking around. He heard another yell somewhere ahead of him as the clown came around the corner. His eyes widened now, “Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo where are you!” He yelled loudly before tearing off down the path again. A minute later his frightened question was answered as he ran around a corner only to barely slide to a stop in time so he wouldn’t slam in to Hyunwoo. They stared at each other for half a second before Kihyun threw himself at Hyunwoo who hugged him tightly. “Where is he?! Where’s the clown?!” Kihyun asked loudly though it was muffled by Hyunwoo’s sweater. 

He felt his heart swell at the feeling of Hyunwoo pushing him behind him while they both peered down the dark path. After a minute no one came and Kihyun sighed in relief. He wanted to say something smart but was cut off by Hyunwoo hugging him again hard. He felt his eyes water slightly and he hugged Hyunwoo’s waist tightly. They stayed like that a moment before Hyunwoo spoke, “Im so glad I found you.” He spoke quietly down to Kihyun who smooshed his face against Hyunwoo’s chest. “I’m so happy it’s you.” Kihyun finally answered in a rush of air and felt Hyunwoo chuckle quietly. They released each other and shifted awkwardly. And though Kihyun’s face was red he still felt his cheeks hurting from his grin. Hyunwoo cleared his throat, “We should probably find a way out.” The taller male rubbed at his nape and Kihyun found himself walking with Hyunwoo while holding on to his sleeve. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hyunwoo surprisingly spoke again, “Hey Ki” The taller male paused a moment, “Did you really mean what you said?” He asked it softly and Kihyun peered up at his face. The questioning look made Hyunwoo grimace, “About regretting us?” He finally added and Kihyun wanted to slap himself. He looked at the ground as they walked, “No of course not I-I was just hurt” He finally answered with a sigh, “I never meant it, I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo hummed at that and they continued on the path. “Why-“ Kihyun paused to swallow a lump in his throat, “Why didn’t you say anything?” He knew a lot of his question came out as a whisper but he could barely get it out to begin with. Hyunwoo seemed to be contemplating the best way to answer that as he remained silent for a few minutes with a furrowed brow. 

“I was scared.” Hyunwoo replied so clearly that Kihyun stopped walking causing the taller man to stop as well. Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo with a sad frown on his face as Hyunwoo rubbed at his nape again. “I know we both were busy and I knew I neglected you” He began, “When you were in front of me with your tears and broken expression I guess I just-“ He paused to drag a hand down his face, “I panicked. I was afraid you’d want us to break up and when you said it I was just-just so scared that I was losing you.” Hyunwoo rubbed at his eyes wearily and gave Kihyun a devastated smile, “I should have said something.” He whispered his last remark out and Kihyun found himself sniffing loudly. He knew what Hyunwoo was talking about. Even in his haze of anger he saw the fear and devastation on Hyunwoo’s face. And it had infuriated him that Hyunwoo had remained silent even as Kihyun stormed past him. 

But now? Now it didn’t piss him off nearly as badly. He let out a bone weary sigh, “It was my fault too, I kept it all in until I couldn’t anymore” He smiled softly at Hyunwoo, “I should have tried to talk to you.” He rubbed at his arms as if warding off a chill as they studied each other. It was silent between them for a moment until Hyunwoo looked at the ground, “I miss you. I missed you every day.” He said and Kihyun felt wetness on his cheeks. He sniffed loudly again and rubbed his eyes, “I miss you so much.” He finally choked out the words clawing at his inside as tears feel even more freely until he covered his face. He heard Hyunwoo move closer and hug him tightly to his chest. The taller male whispered soothing words down to Kihyun and kept a strong grip on him until his crying quieted down. 

Kihyun wiped at his face and laughed when Hyunwoo tried to help him. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces now. “Let’s try again Ki.” Hyunwoo said gently to him while brushing over his cheek with his knuckles. Kihyun sighed but this time in a content way, “I’d like too.” He finally answered and felt Hyunwoo’s hand grab his. They clasped each others’ hand tightly now and Kihyun wanted to cry happy tears. Hyunwoo tugged gently on their hands as they kept walking. It took them another ten minutes but they finally found the exit to the maze and sighed in relief. Realizing their friends weren’t yet out they asked some of the workers to go find them before they died of starvation. 

Kihyun felt Hyunwoo wrap his arms gently around him and he was pulled back against Hyunwoo’s chest. His back got toasty warm from Hyunwoo’s chest and he smiled happily. Hyunwoo rested his chin on Kihyun’s head as they waited for their friends to be found. After a second Kihyun looked up as much as he could, “I love you Hyunwoo.” He said clearly even with a stuffy nose from crying. Hyunwoo spun him easily in his arms and pressed a kiss against Kihyun’s forehead. “I love you too Ki.” He replied and engulfed his shorter boyfriend in another warm hug. They stayed like that for quite awhile and even when their friends were finally out Of the maze they still stayed close to one another. And as they held hands Kihyun caught Minhyuk smirking at them. He gave the other male a threatening look but couldn’t keep the happy smile off his face. 

He felt like he could breathe again.


End file.
